Displays are used to present articles and entice consumers based on their aesthetic appearance, realistic or artistic presentation of an article. Display cases, lighting, mirrors, display forms and the like are used together to display articles in a realistic setting, such as presenting the article as a consumer would see themselves using the article. After attracting the consumer to the display, a sales person often removes and returns selected displays from a display case in order to present the selected article to a consumer for close up inspection. Slipping and shifting of the article as well as realignment of bumped displays while transporting such display distracts the consumer from the sales presentation.
Jewelry display devices such as boards, ramps, humps, pedestals, platforms, t-bars, forms, and/or the like are typically constructed of a material having an outer surface such as linen, velvet, flock, faux leather (Vienna™), faux suede, Lucite™, silk, burlap, Plexiglas™, and/or acrylic. Unfortunately, such surfaces are often slick and present problems when used for displaying jewelry. For example, when a sales person removes a jewelry display article from a display case or counter, or bumps neighboring displays while attempting to remove such displays, the jewelry item(s) that have been bumped or set in motion often slide off the display and into the display area. Indeed, returning such jewelry items to their appropriate displays each time a jewelry item is displaced becomes burdensome and time consuming.
Accordingly, various attempts to resolve the foregoing disadvantages have been proposed. Most notably, special mechanical u-pins are forced into the jewelry display to secure the jewelry item to the display. Such pins make it difficult for the sales person to quickly remove the jewelry item from the display and allow the consumer to handle the item. In addition, special displays and mounts have been created to mechanically hold the jewelry item within or on the display, such as displays with built-in ring slots, simulated fingers and wrists, and displays with earring holes for mounting earrings. Moreover, conventional adhesive such as tacky glues and/or tapes have been used to secure jewelry items to a jewelry display, however, the chemical bond either damages the object on which it was used, or leaves a residue on the jewelry item that is difficult to remove without damaging or devaluing the jewelry items. Similarly, there are also magnetic devices in which two pieces of a magnet are secured to the jewelry display and the jewelry item, and then magnetically coupled together. Moreover, hook-and-loop fasteners often require that the two functional portions of the fastener be adhered to the surfaces of the objects, and then fastened together; thus, subjecting the object's respective surfaces to potential damage. However, none of the foregoing products provide a jewelry display device comprising a non-slip surface and, as such, absent the requisite mechanical element, such devices would function inefficiently in maintaining the jewelry item in a selected position.
Therefore, for the foregoing reasons, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a non-slip jewelry display or material that functions to releasably secure a jewelry item thereto and, thereby, prevent movement of the jewelry item there over while in transport.